


You Fell Short Cause You Needed Lungs To Breathe

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Power Rangers Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Multi, Power rangers ot5, my kids, this is fluffy with some light jason angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: Anonymous said to cuddlyreyes:Could you do a power rangers au where Jason's leg didn't really heal from the coins, his pain tolerance just went up, and he hides it from the team until one day walking to a campfire hang out session after some hardcore training he collapses and the entire team (aka ot5) freaks outI GOT U FAM





	You Fell Short Cause You Needed Lungs To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> i love the ot5 so much

Jason Scott was no stranger to pain. Football toughens you up significantly. He could take any hit. Even before he found an alien coin and became a superhero with his own bright red suit. 

The coins made them all faster, stronger, tougher, but it didn’t heal them. Well. Not completely. It took a lot more exertion for his knee to start aching like it did right after the accident. 

He was tough. He could take it.

Jason was stubborn. He was the red ranger. The leader. He had to stay strong for his team. He often forgot they were strong for him too. They all took care of each other, they were each other’s rocks and crutches when they needed them.

Yet Jason stayed silent.

Their training that day was particularly grueling and he forgot to take his pain medication that morning. Alpha had them fighting multiple putties at once and Jason let one slip away before it slammed its rock fist right into his knee. He grit his teeth to hide the pain, quickly dispatching the rock monsters and forcing himself to hide a limp as he went to sit down with the team.

Despite the horrible pain shooting up his right leg, he still cheered for his teammates, arm around Billy as the group cheered for Trini and Kim and their badass tag team fight style.

“That’s my girls!” Jason cheered, covering a wince when Zack patted his thigh right above his knee. Billy clapped his hands excitedly and leaned more into Jason’s side.

Yeah, Jason would die for any of his team. Any of his people. They were his and he was theirs, 100%.

He tended to forget that they would die for him too.

Their training ended soon after and Jason fought back a cry of pain as he got up. Zack picked up his bag, bouncing ahead of the group in that energizer bunny way that Jason found adorable.

“So, Campout? I brought hot dogs and s'mores!”

“I’m down,” Trini said, taking Kimberly’s hand as they walked while Zack threw an arm around the shortest Ranger’s shoulders. 

“I’m in.” Kim nodded, Billy clapped his hands. “Me too!”

Jason hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, walking as normally as possible.

“I’m in, but this time, someone else can get the firewood.” He chuckled.

Everyone cheered and Billy wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders. 

The climb out of the gorge was agony. Fire shooting up his right side with every foot he climbed. He said he’d stay at the back to make sure no one fell, but really he didn’t want them to see his pain. He hoisted himself out of the gorge with little issue, approaching where the group was already fanning a growing fire. He took three steps before his leg gave out.

“Agh!” he yelled, dropping down to his hands and knees.

**_“JASON!”_ **

The group was at his side in an instant, Zack and Billy helped him move to sitting and Trini and Kim looked him over for obvious injuries. He grunted, trying to cover the pain.

“Guys, guys, I’m okay.” he promised, taking Trini and Kimberly’s hands.

The four of them just gave him a look that screamed that they didn’t believe him. He sighed, looking down at the ground. 

“My knee.” He mumbled, yelping when Billy and Zack suddenly picked him up. They set him back down by the fire while Kimberly dragged over the log for him to lean up against and Trini made him a pile of backpacks to elevate his leg on. Billy took the lukewarm icepack out of his lunch box and gingerly laid it on his knee, and Zack made him the perfect s’more.

They didn’t judge him, hardly said anything about it other than asking if he needed anything else before they all settled in to cuddle around him.

Jason nearly had tears in his eyes.

He felt at home.

He felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me and send prompts to cuddlyreyes.tumblr.com


End file.
